A Widow's Tears
by SherbetKitty
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! After the funeral, Minerva has a talk with Albus's portrait...ADMM. ONESHOT. Read and review!


Disclaimer: I dun own nutin'. If I did Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be dead…sobs hysterically.

HBP SPOILERS!

A/N I can't believe J.K. killed Albus off like that! I think it's safe to say that, "J.K. Rowling sunk my ship!" Shakes head sadly Just sad… Did anybody else cry when reading the ending…? Yes, well, enjoy the story!

A Widow's Tears

Minerva McGonagall walked quickly to the Headmas-no, the Headmistress' office. They had just finished Albus Dumbledore's funeral. As she walked alone to the office, she thought about the recent events. Severus Snape had killed Albus. Albus had been murdered by the man he trusted when no one else had. Minerva had refused to believe it, but when the words came straight out of Harry Potter's mouth, she had to accept the truth.

"Acid Pops," Minerva whispered softly. She hadn't bothered to change the password with all the events that had happened. Walking up the stairs, Minerva held back her tears. Bracing herself, she opened the door. The room was the same as before. The only new addition was Albus's new portrait.

She couldn't help but get a quick glance at the sleeping man. The man that was her friend, her mentor, her employer, her protector and most importantly, the man that was her husband. The unshed tears shone in her eyes as she made her way into the room that they shared.

Minerva flung herself onto the large bed, something she usually wouldn't do. Sighing deeply, her hands found their way under the pillows. In her left hand on Albus's side of the bed, she felt something crunch and crinkle at her touch. Confused, Minerva grabbed hold of the item and pulled it out.

In her hand was a half eaten bag of Sherbet Lemons. Typical Albus, storing Sherbet Lemons under his pillow. But it was this that made the new Headmistress breakdown. And Minerva cried, letting her emotions show after she had hidden them so well in public. She lay on the bed soaking the sheets with her tears. The bag of Sherbet Lemons clutched tightly in her fist as she wept for the man that she had lost.

So Minerva cried herself to sleep, not even getting up to change. She cried herself to sleep thinking of her happy times with Albus. And that was how Poppy Pomfrey found her friend the next morning. Minerva's body was strewn across the bed still holding the Sherbet Lemons. Her eyelids were puffy and there were damp spots on the sheets.

Poppy couldn't bear to wake the sleeping woman up, but she knew she had to. "Minerva," she whispered. "Minerva, it's time to wake up now." Minerva stirred but did not wake. Poppy shook Minerva gently. "Wake up, Min."

Minerva suddenly sat upright, "What's happening? Death Eaters?" She grabbed her wand from the bedside table.

Poppy shook her head, "No, Minerva. I'm just waking you up to eat breakfast. Are you okay?"

"Oh," Minerva placed her wand back on the table. In her hand she noticed she was still holding the packet of lollies that once belonged to Albus. A tear fell from her eyes and she quickly brushed it away.

"Come down to breakfast, Minerva. You'll need your strength."

"I don't know if I can face them after what has happened. I don't know whether I will make a competent Headmistress. I don't know if I can do this without…without Albus," the last word came out as a whisper.

Poppy rubbed Minerva's back sympathetically, "It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this together. You can do this. You'll be a great Headmistress and Albus knew it or he wouldn't have chosen you to take…to take his place." She stood up, "I'll let you get ready for breakfast then. Meet you down at the Great Hall." And Poppy left.

Minerva struggled to get out of bed. She left the Sherbet Lemons on the bed and occupied the bathroom. Changing into her green robes, she walked out into the office. Minerva sighed as she looked around the room, "Oh, Albus, how I wish you were here."

"But Minerva, I am here," said a familiar voice. Minerva spun around and gasped. Albus's portrait had woken and was smiling at her.

"Albus?" Minerva stepped closer. Tears sprang into her emerald green eyes but she refused to let them fall. The man in the portrait nodded, "It's me, just in a portrait."

"Oh Albus, why did you have to leave? Why did you have to leave me?" Minerva shook her head sadly. "What are we going to do without you? How am I going to run Hogwarts? What is the world coming to?"

"I don't know, Minerva. I don't know why. But I do know that you will be a very able Headmistress. I knew it the moment I chose you. If I didn't believe you were capable, you wouldn't have been in this position."

"What's it like?" Minerva said suddenly. "What's it like to know that you're never going to walk on this earth again? What's it like to know that you'll never be able to be with all your loved ones? What's it like to know that you'll never be with me again; you'll never touch me, or hold me? What's it like?"

"It's horrible," Albus told her truthfully. Minerva felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "It was so unexpected," she sobbed. "And Severus, he did it! I didn't want to believe it. Why, Albus? I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

Albus gave her a comforting smile, "Minerva, you should always know that I am in your heart, always. I am in your mind and I will love you, forever and a day."

Minerva gave him a shaky smile, "I love you too, to the moon and back. But, Albus, I am so alone! There is no one who understands me better than you! No one who loves me like you do! You are dead and there is nothing I can do to change that!" The more she spoke, the more saltwater fell from her eyes.

"How I long to comfort you. To hold you in my arms and never let go. To tell you that everything will be alright," Albus said sadly. "But to a well organized man, death is-"

"But the next greatest adventure," Minerva finished for him. "You have no idea how much I had wanted to tell the world that I was Mrs Albus Dumbledore. To use my married name in public. But now, I can't do that with you by my side!"

"I know," Albus sighed. "I have wanted to do so too. To be able to kiss you in the presence of others. To caress you in public. But you need to be strong. Hogwarts needs you. The Wizarding world needs you. Harry needs you. He needs all the support he can get."

Minerva nodded, wiping the tears away, "The Wizarding world needs you too. Hogwarts needs you. I need you."

"You do have me, in your heart," Albus said seriously. "Everything will get better soon, I promise. But for now, you need to be strong for Hogwarts. Do you promise me that?"

Minerva nodded firmly, "I will, I promise you. I'd do anything for you, you know that. And thank you Albus. For believing in me and trusting me to take care of Hogwarts."

"Of course I trust you, Minerva. I know I can. Now, I'm pretty sure Poppy is expecting you for breakfast," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, yes, she is. Well, I'd best be going. I'll, erm, speak to you later," Minerva blew the portrait a quick kiss.

"And remember Minerva, I will always love you."

Minerva smiled her first true smile in days, "I love you too."

A/N Aww, well, there you go. I still can't believe Albus died! I actually made myself cry during music class because of it… And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed 'Chocolatey Cards'. Sorry for the lack of a better title…Ooh, it's my birthday today (12 August)! So, read and review everyone! Reviews make great presents! Thank you!

Love,

SherbetKitty

P.S Does anyone know the song "How Do I Live" by Trisha Yearwood, written by Diane Warren? That might be a really good song for a story… Just sayin…


End file.
